I wish I could change what I did
by suekosa
Summary: This takes place after Clark comes back from Metropolis. I still stink at summarys just read to find out. One shot


I wish I could change what I did

Authors notes: This is a story of the after effects of the end of season 2. Clark regrets what he did and wants to let this all out.

This was an assignment in class I had done in 8th grade english, my teachers all say I have great potential to become a writer. My story is expanded.

Also something happens to a character in here that causes them to be in a wheelchair. If you're confused just look on my user page and it's the only Smallville story with chapters in it.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters except Katy also I do not own "Someday" by nickelback

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

Clark could barely stay awake in math class. He wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around him.

" What time would train B get there?" the teacher asked.

Katy sat next to him in the back of the class and could easily pass notes if they were needed to keep one or the other awake.

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Katy expertly flicked a note across her desk to Clark's. Clark was so zoned out that he didn't even notice the white piece of paper until it wizzed across his face and landed on his desk.

Clark carefully opened up the piece of paper and it read:

Clark whats up with you? Did you get hit by a trucks or something?- Katy :)

He mouthed the words 'at lunch'. Katy nodded her head.

" Class please do page 150 Example A and do all of them, I'll let you talk but if I find anyone copying off another students paper you will get detention for 3 days" the teacher said.

Katy groaned.

" I love math" Katy said to see if Clark was paying attention.

Clark's head shot up and he said " You hate math"

With a smile she said " Good you're awake, sorry just testing"

" Great uhhh do you know how to do this?" Clark asked.

" Here let me show you" Katy said as she wrote down the problem.

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when.

" See now you carry this and divide the-" Katy explained but was cut off by a ruler slapping down on the desk.

Katy nearly jumped out of her wheelchair and Clark jumped a bit higher.

" You two will be going to detention after school" the teacher said.

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying   
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

Solo

Clark had told Katy his problem and did his hour in detention.

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror 

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Clark had fallen asleep later that night.

CLARK'S DREAM

Clark was standing in the hallway of the hospital again.

Clark broke the silence " How is she?" he asked with genuine concern for his mother and unborn sibling.

Jonathan's gaze still was focused on the image of his wife.

" Doctors don't know anything yet" he said in a monotone voice.

" What did you do Clark?" Jonathan asked as he turned to see his son.

Clark thought for a moment about it. " I stole Lionel's kryptonite key. I put it in the ship"

Jonathan was shocked and asked " Why did you do that?"

Clark felt guilty. " Dad, I lied about the voice, It told me I had to leave by noon" he said. " I didn't have a choice,dad"

Clark took in a breath and continued to talk. " I had to destroy the ship" he finished.

Jonathan strained to hear his son. He couldn't believe that his son had lied to him.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Jonathan questioned.

Clark had a hard time with choosing words. " I knew you wouldn't agree with what I did" Clark explained.

Clark finally blurted out the words of truth. " Dad I didn't want it to take me away from you" Clark cried.

Finally all out of words, all he could mutter was " I'm so sorry for what I did" he said. Clark meant every single syllable of his words.

Jonathan's fury was blinding him. He had to let out what he was feeling.

" Your actions have consequences, Clark" Jonathan said.

" Didn't your mother and I teach you that?" Jonathan asked in pure anger that his son had forgotten everything he and Martha taught him.

" Yes but--" he said and was cut off by his father's voice.

" There's no time for excuses, Clark, It's too late" Jonathan said as he lost his cool.

" You didn't think this thing through" he said.

" You had no idea what was gonna happen and now... Now your mother... is lying in a hospital bed" Jonathan said in a raised tone of voice, tears were in his eyes.

The doctor came out to inform him of Martha and the baby's conditions.

" Mr. Kent" The doctor announced.

Jonathan stepped forward and said " How is my wife?"

" She has a mild concussion, but she'll be fine" the doctor replied.

A half relief was relieved on Jonathan but there was one thing he was worried about.

" And how is our baby?" Jonathan asked with tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry" the doctor said in a soft yet loud enough voice so that Clark could hear.

Jonathan stood there in shock and started going into Martha's hospital room.

" Dad" Clark said.

His father walked away, ignoring him.

Suddenly everything was turning black and a deep voice started.

" How dare you defy me Kal El !" Jor El snapped as he took Martha and Jonathan away.

Clark ran after them like he had in many of childhood nightmares.

Jonathan heard a scream of pain. It sounded like Clark. Martha awoke suddenly and as did Jonathan. They looked at each other and ran down the hall into Clark's room.

Jonathan shook Clark trying to get him to wake up.

Clark awoke. He was sweaty and tired and confused.

" Son are okay?" Jonathan asked.

Clark's eyes darted around the room and quickly filled with tears.

Martha flipped on Clark's light on, on the nightstand.

She was the first one to see his tears. She sat on the bed as well.

" Baby? What's wrong" Martha asked.

" I - I had a- a really bad dream" he stated as a few tears fell off his face.

" What was it about?" Jonathan asked.

" Dad, you and me are sitting...erm... well standing in the hallway of the hospital. It was the night mom lost her baby, You were yelling and I was feeling guilty and as soon as you went into see mom, the voice I heard came and took you away and I ran after you but I couldn't catch you" he said as tears fell off his face.

His mother took him in her arms and hugged him. Clark burried his face in Martha's collar bone. His back shook. Martha looked at Jonathan in shock , Clark had not done this in many years.

" Clark do you feel guilty about what happened?" Jonathan asked.

Clark nodded still in his mother's loving embrace and said " I didn't mean to lie to you dad or make the baby die"

" Clark this isn't all your fault you had very good intentions, you tried to stop your nightmare from happening" Jonathan explained.

" Yeah but it's still no excuse, It won't undo what I did to mom! " Clark said as he took he his head out and told his father.

Jonathan wiped his son's tears away from his face and said " Were gonna get through this together, We'll stay here tonight" Jonathan said.

" Honey you should try to sleep, your dad and I have been talking with everything that's been going on we thought it might be good if you'd stay home tommorrow" Martha said.

Clark could only nod as he fell asleep.

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

END

R&R please?


End file.
